marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Avengers (Marvelette film)
The New Avengers is the last Phase Five film of the Marvelette Cinematic Universe. It was released on June 21st, following Namor the Sub-Mariner and preceding X-Men: the Mutant Menace. The film is directed by Jon Favreau. Cast *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster / Thor *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Captain America *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne / Wasp *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Stephen Strange *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk *Matt Smith as Nathaniel Richards / Kang the Conqueror *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (Death) *Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri *Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde / Valkyrie *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers (Cameo) *Chris Hemsworth as Thor (Cameo) *Benedict Wong as Wong *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Amanda Seyfried as Amora the Enchantress *Gal Gadot as Veranke *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym (Cameo) *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne (Cameo) *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang *JK Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Dawn Michelle King as E.D.I.T.H. *Ioan Gruffudd as Richard Parker (Cameo) *Vera Farmiga as Mary Parker (Cameo) Crew *Jon Favreau: Producer, Director *Kid Marvelette: Executive Producer *Kevin Feige: Executive Producer *Chris McKenna: Writer *Erik Sommers: Writer *Louis D'Esposito: Producer *Victoria Alonso: Producer *Trinh Tran: Producer *Ryan Coogler: Producer *Paul Rudd: Producer Plot After realizing the galaxy is in a constant state of trouble, Nick Fury recruits Black Panther and Captain Marvel to work together and fight the good fight on both fronts, Earth and space. Taking inspiration from their predecessors, they recruit the Mighty Thor, Captain America, Spider-Man, Ant-Man, and the Wasp as the New Avengers. However, they are almost instantly met with a crisis when they are confronted with Kang the Conqueror, who claims that the previous Avengers' time heist have irreparably damaged the timeline. Trivia *Chris Evans returns as Steve Rogers for the first time since Avengers: Endgame. He makes a cameo as Old Steve when he gives the New Avengers an inspirational speech about working together, and once more as young Steve when some of the Avengers are sent back to World War 2 by Kang. *Peter Parker meets his parents in this film after being sent back to the nineties. His father, Richard, is portrayed by Ioan Gruffudd, who previously portrayed Mr. Fantastic in the original Fantastic Four franchise. *Doctor Strange makes an important appearance in this film, despite not technically being a member of the New Avengers, when he uses the Time Stone to save the others from being lost in time to battle Kang. *At the end of the film, the Wasp is revealed to have been Veranke the whole time, which explains why she acted so awkwardly when she and Ant-Man were sent back to the past and encountered her parents. *Hulk appears in this film, still suffering from the injury he endured in Avengers: Endgame, thus opting to act as the New Avengers' "Guy in the Chair". This still makes him the only of the original six Avengers to join the New Avengers. *Jon Favreau returns to direct this film after having not directed an MCU film since Iron Man 2. This is also the first film he directs in which Happy Hogan does not appear. *This film is dedicated to Stan Lee. Category:Film Category:Created by Kid Marvelette Category:The Marvelette Cinematic Universe Category:Earth-191919